phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Artieandtinaforeva
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 00:03, December 6, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Artieandtinaforeva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your here!!!!!!!!!! :D I am SO glad!! I didnt even know you liked P&F :P anyway Welcome!!!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 'Owl City's #1 Fan!! 00:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I go on almost every day ^-^ But.. What kind of things have changed? Everything happens so quickly there it is hard to keep up! Also if you wanna be popular make a blog telling everyone a little about yourself and comment on blogs (unless your going for Adminship because there standards are high..). Team Doofenshmirtz 'Owl City's #1 Fan!! 01:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh I will try to fix it then :P I dont know how you fix that though.. It is way hard DX. Anyway I will check out your blog! Team Doofenshmirtz '''Owl City's #1 Fan!! 15:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know. You have no clue how awesome you telling me this is. I dont really have friends here so thanks for having my back. I did talk to BGF earlyer to see what was up because for me it sounds fishy that right after we do all that work to get him back he would blow it so quickly but he could not come up with an excuse when I asked him about who it could have been. I admit I was acting like his friend (and I was genualy concirned) but it was a test. We private chatted so only he could have known that. It kinda sucks because I was hoping he had a sibling who did it or something but thats not the case. So yeah I belive you guys (I belived you before but I wanted to be sure, thus the double-agentness). Do you have screenshots from the latest convo you had? I am just curious as what he said. Also I am really sorry he called you those things :( Just remember you are amazing! TD 02:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I ment like no one would bother to leave me a message telling me that stuff TD 13:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC)